Snow White dan Tujuh Kurcaci
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Putri Salju kehilangan sepatu kacanya? Kok, bisa? Kira-kira siapa diantara ketujuh Kurcaci tampan beruntung yang menemukan sepatu kaca Snow White?—Discontinued


Seharusnya, Putri Salju itu tertidur karena racun yang diberikan oleh penyihir jahat yang iri dengan kecantikannya. Dan Cinderella yang kehilangan salah satu sepatu kacanya saat ingin pulang dari pesta sang pangeran.

Tapi...

Kenapa disini _Snow White _ malah kehilangan sepatu kaca yang diberikan oleh seorang misterius di loker sepatunya. Lagipula, _Snow White _itu dikelilingi oleh tujuh kurcaci bukan tujuh pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola bagi para wanita.

Dan siapakah si pangeran beruntung yang mempunyai pasangan sepatu kaca dari _Snow White_ itu?

:::

**Title: Sepatu Kaca untuk Putri Salju**

**Disclaimer: **Applied.

**Warning: **AU. Crack story. OOC. Thypo's.

:::

Dia salah satu siswi sekolah menengah atas. Setiap pagi selalu berangkat ke sekolah jam setengah tujuh pagi dan pulang jam empat sore kalau tidak ada pendalaman materi dari guru. Sebuah sepeda tua berwarna biru-putih hadiah dari sang Ayah menjadi kendaraan favorit-nya.

Lalu, apa yang membuatnya berbeda dengan remaja-remaja seusianya yang lain?

Disaat mereka semua sedang asik menikmati masa remaja bersama teman-temannya, gadis itu lebih memilih membantu Ayahnya untuk berjualan tahu di rumah atau mengantarkan ke tiap-tiap rumah pelanggan tetap.

Tentu saja ditemani dengan sepeda tuanya itu.

Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat sekolah, bungsu Hyuuga itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkan sebaskom _tofu_ hangat ke rumah salah satu pelanggan tetapnya. Beruntung rumah pelanggan itu searah dengan jalan ke sekolah, jadi saat Ayah memintanya untuk mengantarkan tahu sebelum ke sekolah, ia tidak keberatan.

Rumah pelanggan tetap Ayahnya itu berada di tikungan pertama dari turunan itu. Ia, Hinata Hyuuga lebih memilih menuntun sepeda tuanya saat menuruni turunan itu dari pada menaikinya. Di sebelah kiri, ada sebuah sungai kecil jernih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi, membuat air yang mengalir itu seperti berkilauan.

Hinata berhenti sejenak menunggu sebuah mobil _pick -up_ lewat sebelum menyebrang. Setelah dua kali menekan bel di samping pagar rumah minimalis berlantai dua itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam _gokuran_ biru tua membuka daun pintu bercat putih tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Hinata menyodorkan baskom yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kain putih dan diikat dengan tali berwarna sama, "A-aku ingin mengantarkan tahu pesanan Temari-san."

Bocah SMP itu berdiri diam di ambang pintu rumahnya, tidak membukakan gerbang atau memanggil kakaknya. Dia hanya berdiri diam memandang Hinata sambil tetap menggenggam knop pintu rumahnya.

Perilaku yang ditunjukan adik bungsu Temari-san itu membuat Hinata bingung harus berkata apa. Dia pendiam, anak itu juga pendiam.

Detik kesepuluh, ada sebuah suara yang muncul dari arah dalam rumah bercat abu-abu _misty _itu. "Siapa itu, Gaara?"

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk karena tidak enak hati dipandang lurus oleh bocah berambut merah tua itu, tiba-tiba menegapkan tubuhnya saat sulung _Sabaku no_ muncul di belakang Gaara. Ia sudah rapih dengan setelan kemeja biru langit dan rok span selututnya. Dokter jaga di salah satu klinik daerah rumah Hinata itu tersenyum ramah saat mengetahui kalau tamunya itu adalah bungsu Hyuuga yang datang untuk mengantarkan tahu pesannya.

"Hinata-chan, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Temari membukakan gerbang rumahnya dan menerima sebaskom _tofu_ hangat yang dipesannya, "Tidak masuk dulu?"

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku langsung berangkat saja." Tolak Hinata halus.

Temari mengangguk, ia memberikan lima lembar uang seratus yen kepada Hinata. "Kembaliannya ambil saja. Hitung-hitung tambahan untuk uang jajan."

Sekali lagi Hinata berterima kasih sebelum pamit pergi. Ia menaikan standar sepeda sebelum mengayuhnya pelan di pinggir jalan yang masih sepi dari aktifitas pagi hari itu. Setelah Hinata hilang di belokan depan sana, Temari menutup gerbang rumahnya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Temari keheranan melihat adiknya yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depan pintu rumah. "Hinata-chan sudah pergi, lho." Godanya.

Gaara yang baru sadar dengan perkataan kakaknya itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, "Apaan, sih." Dengan santai dan pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi, Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Di belakangnya, Temari hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat reaksi malu-malu yang ditunjukan oleh adik bungsunya itu. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa sebaskom _tofu_ pesannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, wali kelas Hinata bilang kalau sekolah mereka kedatangan dua tamu baru. Murid dan guru baru.

Dua tamu baru itu datang disaat mereka akan menyambut datangnya liburan musim panas. Hinata, sih tidak begitu antusias saat mengetahui dua tamu baru itu adalah laki-laki. Tidak seperti para siswi-siswi dan guru perempuan di sana.

Kabar yang berhembus mengatakan kalau dua tamu itu adalah _senpai_ kelas tiga dan seorang guru pengganti untuk pelajaran IPA. Mereka, siswi-siswi yang biasanya malas bersangkutan dengan pelajaran yang membutuhkan kekuatan otak dalam bidang hitung-hitungan dan hapalan itu mendadak berubah semangat saat tahu kalau guru yang akan mengajar mereka adalah laki-laki, muda dan lumayan ganteng.

Hiruk-pikuk kelas dua-tiga tidak mengurangi konsentrasi Hinata pada sebuah buku Kimia yang ada di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya sudah siap menggenggam pensil _mekanik_ dan buku tulis terpampang lebar. Mata _amerthyst_ itu bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membaca cepat tulisan-tulisan itu untuk menemukan rumus yang tepat untuk soal nomor delapan.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang tadinya serius menjawab sebuah soal dengan rumus Gravimetri, menaikan kepalanya mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Dia Naruto, _senpai _kelas tiga dan... ah! Itu Sasuke-_senpai_ yang berjalan di belakang Naruto sembari memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Si kuning cerah menarik bangku yang ada di depan meja Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di samping meja Hinata. Jendela kelas yang dibuka membuat rambut hitam-birunya sedikit bergoyang akibat tertiup angin.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di atas sandaran kursi dan meletakan dagunya di atas tangan itu sebelum mencari tahu apa yang ditulis _kohai_-nya . "Sedang apa?"

Hinata menunduk, merona, menjawab sambil gugup dan sedikit tergagap, "Ha-hanya mengerjakan so-soal yang kurang aku mengerti."

Demi Tuhan, Hinata mencengkram pensil mekaniknya dengan begitu erat. Entah Naruto atau Sasuke pelaku utamanya, yang jelas keberadaan mereka berdua membuat Hinata berdebar setengah mati.

Dadanya berbunyi dengan sangat keras, Hinata bersumpah dapat mendengarnya dengan kedua telinganya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, dua idola sekolahnya itu sedang berdiri di depan Hinata. Disapa dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat Hinata kikuk dan bingung harus berbuat apa, apalagi dijarak sedekat ini.

Sesekali Hinata sempat mencuri lirikan ke arah Sasuke yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya sembari menopang dagu saat membaca buku pelajaran kelas dua yang ada di atas meja entah milik siapa itu. Secepat kilat, Hinata mengembalikan fokusnya ke soal meski tidak seratus persen seperti sebelumnya, saat Sasuke mempergok Hinata mencuri lirikan.

Keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto di kelas dua-tiga membuat geger para siswi-siswi di sana, belum lagi mereka berdua duduk dekat Hinata. Bagi para penggemar fanatik Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata bukanlah sosok gadis yang cocok bila dipadankan dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

Hinata tidak modis, _style_ berpakaian dan rambutnya hanya seadanya saja, Hinata juga bukan tipe siswi yang sangat peduli dengan ketenaran di sekolah. Malahan ada yang berpendapat kalau Hinata itu _anti-sosial_ karena ia begitu menarik diri dari sekitar. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, Hinata hanya terlalu malu kalau bertemu dengan orang baru.

Selain Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto, ada tiga orang siswi kelas Hinata yang berdandan agak berlebih untuk siswa kelas dua, ia menggunakan rok sangat pendek, sepuluh centimeter di atas dengkul. Rambutnya diikat sedemikan rupa agar terlihat menarik, tidak ketinggalan make up dan aksesoris yang membuat diri mereka terlihat semakin manis.

"Hai, Naruto-_senpai_."

"Hai, Sasuke-_senpai_."

Sapa mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tangan centil ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, berlalu menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang memang suka-suka saja disapa seperti itu oleh _kohai-kohai_-nya membalas sapaan mereka dengan cengiran lebar khasnya itu, lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Alisnya mengkerut, membuat tiga garis tipis di tengah dahi dan matanya mendelik. Bahkan dia sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena sapaan centil dari _kohai_-nya itu.

Bukannya takut, _kohai-kohai_ yang tidak pernah putus asa tebar pesona kepada Sasuke itu malah kegirangan sendiri diberikan _deathglare_ dari seorang Uchiha.

Menepis kegilaan dari salah satu contoh fans fanatiknya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata yang memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang saat melihat tiga teman kelasnya itu melompat kegirangan entah karena apa.

"Oh, ya..."

Mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dari pertama kali masuk ke kelasnya membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kepada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hari ini jadi ke rumah ku, kan?"

"E-eh?"

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat, ia merona dan melongo.

Ketiga fans fanatik itu berhenti tertawa.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sibuk menghabiskan chiki yang ada di salah satu meja kelas itu.

.

.

.

Berlaku sebagai ketua klub renang membuat Sasuke bisa merubah jadwal latihan sesukanya, memang bukan contoh yang baik untuk ditiru. Tapi, sepintar dan setenar apapun dia tetap Sasuke Uchiha yang mempunyai ego remaja delapan belas tahun yang masih tinggi.

Kalau dia bilang A, ya berarti A. Tidak bisa B atau C.

Jadi, kalau Sasuke bilang ke wakil klub renang perihal jadwal latihannya hari ini diganti menjadi lusa karena alasan tak jelas, si wakil berkaca mata hitam tebal itu hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa memberi banyak pertanyaan.

Sekarang ia dan Hinata berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda yang berada di barat pagar masuk sekolah bersama kerumunan murid yang lain. Sasuke jalan santai tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan pandangan para siswi-siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua. Tapi Hinata... jangan bandingkan dia dengan Sasuke yang memiliki wajah besi anti tatapan menusuk itu.

Hinata berjalan menunjuk sambil mengapit erat tas selempang putihnya. Kedua tangannya itu mencengkram tali selempang yang mengalung di pundak turun ke punggung.

Naruto yang sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua sambil mengayuh dengan semangat sepeda gunungnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata membungkukan badan. Mereka berdua memberikan balasan berbeda sesuai karakteristik masing-masing.

"Mana sepedamu?"

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu yang mana sepeda Hinata, karena ini bukan kali pertama ia pulang bareng dengan tetangganya itu. Hanya saja Sasuke kurang tahu dimana Hinata memparkirkan sepeda hadiah Hiashi disaat ulang tahun kelima belas itu.

"Un." Hinata terlihat seperti mencari-cari sepeda biru-putih diantara kerumunan puluhan sepeda lainnya. "A-ah!" akhirnya ia menemukannya, "I-itu. Di-di sana." Hinata menunjuk sepeda berkeranjang kayu miliknya yang berada di antara dua sepeda gunung. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memparkir sepedanya di sana.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menyodorkan tas jembloknya ke Hinata agar dibawanya semantara ia mengambil sepeda Hinata yang terapit belasan sepeda lainnya.

Remaja berponi tebal itu lebih memilih menunggu Sasuke mengambil sepedanya karena ia tahu kalau dirinya membantu Sasuke, itu sama saja merepotkan teman dari SD kakaknya itu. Dengan mudah, Sasuke membawa keluar barisan sepeda bitu-putih itu tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Hinata berterima kasih dan menerima sepeda yang dituntun Sasuke barusan. Ia menunggu Sasuke mengambil sepeda miliknya sembari bersiap-siap di atas sepedanya.

Ini bukan kegiatan rutin yang sering dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata bersama-sama, namun mereka juga tidak jarang pulang bareng karena rumah mereka searah. Kalau Sasuke tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan klub yang sudah lima kali mengalungi mendali emas itu, ia bisa pulang bareng dengan Hinata.

:

Kalau ditanya Hinata iri atau tidak, jujur dia memang iri.

Dengan kamar sebesar ini, Hinata tidak usah tidur berdesakan dengan lemari baju, meja belajar, dan rak buku yang berumpel-umpelan saling berebut mengisi kamar sempit Hinata. Bandingkan saja dengan kamar Sasuke. Ia mengisi kamarnya dengan sebuah ranjang empuk berukuran sedang, lemari baju tiga pintu, meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer, telivisi, dua rak buku dan sebuah sofa busa yang ada di samping rak-rak yang lebih banyak berisi komik dan majalah dibanding dengan buku pelajaran saja masih menyisahkan cukup ruang untuk meja _kotatsu_ di lantai.

Memang tidak heran karena luas rumah keluarga Sasuke saja dua kali lipat luas keseluruhan rumah Hyuuga.

Hinata mengisi waktu kosong sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Sasuke. Sering masuk ke sini, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan mandang tiap detail kamar khas remaja laki-laki itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan meja persegi dengan dua buah buku pelajaran di atasnya. Juga dua gelas jus dan kudapan ringan.

Tiga menit berselang, Sasuke yang dari tadi mencari buku yang cocok sebagai referensi belajar Hinata di salah satu rak bukunya kembali sembari membawa empat buku paket di tangannya.

Masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tanpa dasi dan blazer, Sasuke duduk bersilah di seberang Hinata. Ia menaruh empat buku paket: Ilmu Kimia Dasar dan Biokimia yang merupakan pelajaran tersulit bagi Hinata sehingga ia kurang menguasai pelajaran bagian dari IPA itu.

Pertama, Sasuke membuka buku paket bersampul gambar rumus bangun dari zat yang terkandung di udara, air dan energi. Halaman yang ia buka menyangkup Kompleksometri. Materi yang dirasa mudah bagi Sasuke, namun sulit bagi Hinata.

Beberapa kali Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke saat remaja _raven_ itu menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu. Dengan sabar Sasuke menjeda penjelasannya dan lebih lama menjelaskan apa yang kurang dipahami Hinata.

Begitu seterusnya hingga Hinata paham dan berlanjut ke materi berikutnya.

Tidak terasa enam puluh menit sudah berlalu. Satu menit setelah satu jam pas, pintu kamar Sasuke yang dibiarkan terbuka itu di ketuk. Mulanya Sasuke yang menengok, kemudian disusul Hinata.

Ada Mama Mikoto yang berdiri sambil membawa senampan makanan untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia senang bukan main kalau Hinata mampir ke rumahnya, entah itu untuk belajar dengan bungsunya atau sekedar mengantar tahu pesanan.

"Ini. Kalian laparkan?" Mikoto meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa potong _onigiri_ dan _cookies_ di atas meja belajar Sasuke. Setelah itu ia tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, malahan duduk di ranjang anaknya itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata? Ia masih serius dengan soal-soal yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ibu... Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke bertanya kenapa Ibunya malah duduk tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali mengambil gambar dengan kamera digital sebelas megapixel itu.

Tidak merasa bersalah, Mama Mikoto malah terkekeh geli sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jangan pedulikan Ibu. Kalian lanjutkan belajar saja. Anggap Ibu tidak ada."

Masalahnya Mama Mikoto menganggu konsentrasi belajar Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Ibu mengambil foto kami?" Kami itu Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Huh?" Mikoto mengintip dari balik kamera yang berada digenggamannya. "Hanya untuk arsip kenang-kenangannya saja."

Baru sadar kalau ada yang bergabung di antara mereka berdua, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan beralih ke arah Mama Mikoto yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"A-ah!" Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Mi-Mikoto _ba-san"_

"Hai, Hina-chan."

Sasuke memutar _obsidian_ indahnya. Kalau Hinata ada di rumahnya, Mama Mikoto akan berubah menjadi konyol seperti saat ini. Maklum, tanpa kehadiran Hinata, Mama Mikoto akan merasa kesepian di tengah-tengah tiga laki-laki tampan di rumahnya sendiri.

:

Jam setengah tujuh Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan belajar hari ini. Setelah berpamitan dengan Mama Mikoto serta Ayah dan kakak Sasuke, Hinata pulang ke rumahnya yang berada percis di sebelah rumah Sasuke.

Mama Mikoto memaksa Sasuke untuk mengantarkan Hinata dengan alasan tidak baik membiarkan perempuan keluar sendirian malam-malam, padahal ini masih bisa dibilang sore dan rumah Hinata percis berada dua meter di samping rumah Sasuke.

Alasan tidak masuk akal kembali membuat Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata meski ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu atau keberatan. Justru ada sebuah perasaan hangat dan damai saat mengetahui Hinata bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Usai menutup gerbang rumahnya, mereka berdua jalan dengan santai tidak terburu-buru. Hinata menuntun sepedanya di sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan di sisi kirinya.

Mereka berdua diam. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan karena itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Sifat Hinata yang malu-malu dan tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang lain memang agak sulit kalau dipertemukan dengan sifat pendiam dan irit bicara seperti Sasuke.

Tahu kalau Hinata menuntun sepeda dan kesulitan saat membuka gerbang, membuat Sasuke berinisiatif membukakannya untuk Hinata. Belum sempat masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, Hinata dikejutkan oleh kelakuan mendadak Sasuke yang ganjil.

Entah karena apa telapak tangan dingin Sasuke mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Hinata memutar kepalanya cepat, bahkan Sasuke sampai khawatit kalau itu bisa mencederai lehernya.

Mata _amerthyst_ indah itu membulat, pipi putih itu merona sangat merah sekali, dan bibir ranum itu sedikit membuka membentuk huruf O.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum singkat sebelum berkata: "Masuklah, udara semakin dingin."

Hinata mengangguk patah-patah, "I-iya... Uhm—a-arigato, Sa-Sasuke-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berdaun kembar itu tertutup dari dalam.

Setelah itu... Sasuke menyeringai. Beberapa meter darinya, seorang remaja laki-laki menahan emosi dengan mencengkram erat bola sepak yang ia bawa. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menunjukan pandangan intimidasi, lalu beranjak sembari menyeringai.

Sedangkan remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu geram.

Sasuke Uchiha. Delapan belas tahun. Bungsu Uchiha.

Versus...

_Sabaku no _Gaara. Empat belas tahun. Bungsu _Sabaku no_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Hay, Kakak Hinata. **


End file.
